Modern Lullaby
by The-Writer2012
Summary: When you missed something important in your life, you can't miss a thing anymore.


**Modern Lullaby**

When you missed something important in your life, you can't miss a thing anymore.

Once is not mine.

So this is a silly story, after ship Gremma, WodenSwan, even Swanfire (for like 5 minutes), I became a SwanQueen shipper, it have totally sense for me, so this is a little SQ fic. All the mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

**Modern Lullaby**

Today was a calm night in the Swan household, or at least it was until some noises interrupted the silent. Emma look the clock in the night stand, 2:05 AM, five minutes later than the last night, She has been working long shifts the last three weeks, and since then, she has not been sleeping properly any single day. But she wasn't the only one, her wife spent the entire day working at the office and then working at the house, cooking, cleaning and attending the boys and especially today she was really tired.

- He's awake again – said Regina Getting out of bed, still asleep

- Hey, stay here, I'll go – said Emma

- Are you sure? You have to be up at six – asked Regina

- Yeah, I can handle it – smiled Emma – he and I need to have a little chat

Emma walks until the nursery and looked for the little boy who was making little noises in the crib

- Hey buddy, why aren't you asleep at this hour? – Holding the six months baby, and checking his diapers – you are clean – she said – do you want your milk? – So she took one of the feeding bottles to feed the little boy. But even after that, almost 30 minutes later the boy was still awake.

- you know baby boy, is not ok, or funny that you do that every night, your mommy and I, need sleep – talking with the boy – so be a good son and wake up at 5 AM, what do you think? We have a deal? – but the boy was still very awake, looking his mother with his big green eyes.

- So, what's up kid? – Asked Emma to the baby in her arms – you are clean; you don't need food, so why you can't go back to sleep – She kissed the little boy and smiled to him – do you want your mom to sing a song for you? – She asked again – but you know that I don't know any lullaby, so this is the thing, I'm gonna just to sing a song for you, maybe we can call it a modern lullaby – and then she started to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

The little boy was still making noises and moves in his mom's arms, but the sweet voice of his mom was making him to be calmer every minute.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and  
Thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Now Emma has her eyes focused in her son, she was enjoying the time with her little boy, her perfect and sweet son.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Because I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Because even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
_

The little boy was closing his eyes, and was almost asleep again.

_Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just wanna hold you close__  
__I feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And just stay here in this moment__  
__For all the rest of time___

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Because I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Because even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
_

With careful, Emma was putting the kid again in his crib, still singing the song

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Because I'd miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Because even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream would never do__  
__I'd still miss you, baby__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__I don't wanna miss a thing_

The little boy was finally asleep again, so Emma kissed the cheek of her son and she stayed a little longer still singing in a whisper

- Maybe you don't want to go to sleep dear, but some others in this house want to do it – said Regina entering to the bedroom

- Hey, I told you to stay in the bed – giving a little kiss to the woman in the lips

- I know but you were taking too long, so I came to check - smiling – so, that's a proper song for our son sleep? – She asked

- Oh, is a modern lullaby – Emma smiled

- I liked it, and I don't want you to be awake more time, Simon is already asleep – touching the baby – so, come back to the bed dear, I'm missing you.

- ok give me a second – Emma answered looking her son sleeping in the crib – do you know buddy, I really mean those words, I lost a lot with your brother, so, I don´t want to miss a thing with you baby boy – kissing the child in the head.

- That was very sweet Miss Swan – Regina spoke since the door frame

- I know, and for that you love me Mrs. Swan – leaving the bedroom – let's go back to sleep – taking Regina's hand and walking back to their room.

- And you don't going to miss nothing about our family or our children never again.

- I know Regina, I know.

Fin.


End file.
